Wind Beneath Invisible Wings
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: He had a longing expression on his face. She looked at him.'Do you want me to grant you your wish' He nodded and she grabbed both his hands as she lifted off the ground. -One Shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Raven found beast boy sitting on the rocks beside the tower. He had a longing expression on his face as he watched two birds flutter back and forth. She sat herself beside him and looked up as well.

It took him quite a while but when he worked up the courage he turned to her. 'Rae what are you doing out here?'

She didn't turn to him. 'I could leave if you want me to?'

He shook his head. 'No! I mean I was just wondering.'

'The others told me you were feeling down and didn't want to talk, which I found strange. so I went looking for you. I find you out here silent so I sat because you looked like you needed company.'

'I dont wanna talk about it.'

She sighed. 'I didn't think you would. I came to be your company, not conversation.'

After that all was silent. It lasted quite a while before raven layed back and brought her hand up in front of her. She created a small bird out of her black magic and watched as it flapped its wings a few times but stopped to land in her hand.

Beast boy, ever curious layed down beside her and looked at the small black bird in silence. Her other hand reached up and pet it as she sighed.

'I can create companions, and I can control them how I wish. I can make myself a man who will love me forever, a sister who sees me as I am, or even a loyal pet that wont judge me. It's very sad though because in the end it's all just part of my imagination'

The bird in her hand flapped its wings a few times and disappeared.

'Its torture you know.' She looked back up at the blue sky.

Beast boy was silent for a moment before he sighed as well. 'All ive ever wanted was to fly, and now that I can I hate it.'

'Why?'

'As a bird I see things differently and I can't enjoy it because I have to flap my wings or ill fall. It's different for you or star because all you guys have to do is think about it and your body lifts off the ground. I have to change to achieve my goal, but I don't wanna change. One day ill figure out how to fly without wings.'

She looked at him. His face was solemn as he spoke of something he was almost positive he could never have yet he was confident he would make it. She smiled, she actually smiled. He didn't realize how easy it was for him to acheve his goal.

She stood up and he looked at her like he was hurt, did he think she was gonna make fun of him? He rolled to his side. 'Aw come on Rae don't say anything mean I know ill never-'

He was cut off when she pulled him to his feet and he caught sight of her smile. 'Do you want me to grant you your wish?'

He looked at her with wide eyes. 'But Rae even if you lift me with your powers its still not me.'

She didn't pause. 'I know a way.'

He smiled and nodded at her. 'Okay'

She grabbed both his hands as she lifted off the ground. He held on tightly to her when he could no longer reach while they climbed the air. When she finally stopped he looked down to where the tower was and bearly saw the dot in the water beside the city, in spite of himself he gulped.

Suddenly he was lifted up beside raven on some of her black magic, he was laying down on a large flat circle. 'Rae what are you...?'

'Beast boy im going to let go now' She carefully pulled her hands out of his. 'Are you ready?'

He looked down again and slowly nodded.

'Alright' And the magic disappeared. The moment he felt himself no longer being held up he had on instinct changed into a bird, a raven no less and began flapping. Another disk appeared below him and he landed on it.

When he changed back he was lying down again. 'What was that Rae?! Are you trying to kill me!?'

She pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Beast boy if I was trying to kill you I would've dropped you on the way up here.'

'Then why did you...?!'

He was cut off. 'You have to trust me beast boy, besides even if you were to fall I wouldnt let you fall for more than a second. Id catch you , you wont get hurt but you have to trust me if you ever want to feel what its like to fly. So do you trust me? We can try again.'

He hesitated. The he looked down and back at her and nodded. 'I trust you Rae but if I die im coming back to haunt you.'

She gave a small smile. 'Deal. Now are you ready?'

He gripped the black surface, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded. A second later he fell. He almost turned but remembered what she said and stayed himself. When he realized he wasnt dead and raven hadn't caught him he opened his eyes.

She floated in front of him going backwards at an even pace as he followed her without doing anything. 'Rae how...?'

She smiled and gestured around. 'The air currents are strong up here all I had to do was put you in one and it would push you along. As long as you have a current you wont fall.'

He smiled wildly at her. 'So im flying?'

She nodded and he laughed like a child and flung his arms out to the sides. His face lit up as he relaxed and finally felt the current that was pushing him along. Raven stayed right in front of him as he rode the current with an ever pleasant smile on her face.

About ten minutes later the current let up and he started to fall. By the time he had registered that he was going down raven had caught him with both arms around his waist, this brought them extremely close and he hugged her. 'Thanks Rea! That was awesome! I didn't even think it was possible!' She smiled at his behavior and dropped him off in another current.

When it started to get dark she caught him out of his laughing fit. He had been doing somersaults in the air. She grabbed both his wrists and he on instinct twisted his hands to grab hers. 'I think that's enough for one day.'

He grinned up at her and then turned his head down to see the ground getting closer.

She set him down first and let him go before touching down herself. Just after her feet hit the ground she was wrapped up in another hug. He hugged her tightly and smiled into her hair 'Thanks Rae, I mean it'

She had hugged him back. 'Your welcome.'

And here is the romantic moment. The sun was setting turning the sky different shades of pink, orange, purple and blue. He was hugging a very pretty girl on the shore of the ocean and she was hugging him back. Now, once poor beast boy realised all this what did he do? He panicked.

He stepped away from her blushing heavily and scratching the back of his head nervously. He only registered two thoughts as she looked at him.

1. He had the need to run now that his feet were on the ground  
2. He wanted to spend more time with raven

In light of all this he snatched her cloak and dashed into the tower. It took her all of three seconds to figure out what he did and began chasing him. 'Beast boy get back here!'

He started laughing mechanically and screamed back at her. 'NEVER! You'll never catch me alive!'

Ah poor romantically challenged beast boy.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
